Lilies Don't Bloom in Winter
by StorytellingStar
Summary: Ok, this is PG-13 for language and romance later on. L/J fic 'cuz I love them. Ch. 4 is now up!!!!!!Please R&R!!!
1. It Always Starts With a Fight

  
Disclaimer- Everything in here that you recognize belongs to someone else. All the new stuff belongs to me. I'll be happy to share it as long as you ask and give me credit in your disclaimer. ^.^ Please enjoy.  
  
  
Lilies Don't Bloom in Winter  
  
Chapter 1- It Always Starts With A Fight  
  
"Sirius Black!" The screech echoed throughout the Hogwarts Express. Lily wanted to faint. She willed herself to faint. The Lily that wanted to faint promptly did so and allowed the part that was a total bitch to emerge. "How the hell could you do this to me?!" She ran her hands through her long, silky hair desperately willing away the electrifyingly green color. It had just recently acquired this particular shade when Sirius, being that Marauder that he was, accomplished the near impossible task of hexing the perfect, prima donna's shimmering red locks into a color which rather matched her ferociously gleaming emerald eyes. This almost perfect feat was foiled only because, in his intense cackling, the young man tripped over the rug and bonked Lily on the head with his wand. And, though the hex was miraculously successful, the thump on the head notified the usually over observant Lily Evans of his presence and promptly turned his one time use Dittsie's Hairdini Wand into a very large and rather smelly salmon. With a shriek, the victim launched herself at the smug looking boy.   
Sirius, obviously not realizing her intent in time, was knocked to the floor. Lily, her green eyes blazing, began thoroughly pounding him. She didn't even think of how this might look to someone who just walked in.   
She had landed on top of Sirius with her legs straddled over his middle to keep him down. He was crying out in pain and she was grunting a screaming as if… well…. as if they were doing something they should not be doing.   
Lily Evans was very vain when it came to her hair. It was her pride and glory. And the unlucky Sirius, who should have known better, had ruined it. Well, not permanently. But he had invoked the rage of the 'man-eating bitch' and was now gleefully reaping what he had sown. Lily had no doubt that the 'voices' inside Sirius's head were getting insane pleasure out of this beating. Sirius had never been right since he had pulled a terrified and very angry Lily out of the lake in their first year. James Potter, as if to welcome her to the wizarding world, had not wasted any time in pushing her into the icy water. Lily had bashed Sirius over the head with a rock, thinking he was James… if she had only known what he would turn into…  
And, as if fate had decided that Lily had done something that deserved a horrid embarrassment, the compartment door slid open at that instant as Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin chose that moment to come and find their dear comrade. Though he saw it didn't distract them, Remus couldn't help but gasp. It was known to all that Lily Evans was the most beautiful girl ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts but Sirius Black was as far from her type as he was from being gay.   
  
A low chuckle met Lily's ears and she suddenly looked up. Leaning against the door frame was the one person in the world the fiery girl hated above all others. It was strange too, come to think of it. He was thought of as the hottest, most desirable, most intelligent and most sigh worthy young man in their year. Not to mention the rest of the school. It was almost a cliché that they had hated each other since they met on the first day of school, 5 years ago.   
"Well Lily darling, I never expected you and Sirius to get together…" He murmured, the tone in his voice tempered to cut. Then, he arched one eyebrow and gave her his half charming, half nasty smile that seemed to be reserved especially for her. "And on your first day as a prefect… for shame."  
Lily snorted in a most unladylike manner and, with one more, well aimed punch, rose from her position of power over the now thoroughly unconscious young wizard beneath her. "James Potter…" Her whisper was one of combined fear and hate. "… what the Hell do you want now?"   
"Nice color on you Evans." James commented, ignoring her question and instead, reaching out to flick a strand of silky green hair out of her face. "It almost matches the color of your face when Serverus asked you out last year."  
Lily wanted to slap him. But it would give him too much pleasure. He would know then that he had gotten to her. The memory of Serverus Snape asking her out in front of all four Marauders had been too much for her (at the time) delicate nerves. She suddenly began to pray as she never had in her life. "Oh God, please don't let him ask about mother…"   
"So, fire-top… err… how's your mum? Doing well in the loony bin?" James gave her one of his supposedly charming, lopsided grins. This time, the young woman gave into temptation and slapped that smile off his arrogant face.   
"Don't you DARE talk about my mother that way you ass!" She whispered, her voice tight with anger. "You know very well that it was magic induced!" Giving her an appraising look, the irritatingly handsome boy rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him.   
"Evens, when will you learn to take a joke?" He asked softly. He had known she was sensitive about that subject, otherwise he wouldn't have touched it. Over the years, James had managed to convince himself that if he could only kill one person, it would be Lily Evans.   
They couldn't have been more different than if they had been good and evil. Lily was the top girl in school when it came to grades, looks, behavior, and favor with the teachers. She had long, swirling, wavy auburn hair with streaks of a brighter red in it and eyes as green as any emerald. Her skin was true to her name and lily white, not to mention as smooth as a flower petal. There was just no comparison of beauty when she was working on a new spell, her hair falling out of a half-hearted bun, eyes glinting like jewels in the candlelight, and her full, inviting lips parted ever so slightly, breathing in gasps from exhilaration.   
Then, there was the perverseness, the immature maturity, the arrogance, and the dark looks that were James Potter's signature swoon-worthy traits. His dark hair was as black as a raven's wing and, no matter what he tried to do with it, he could never seem to tame it. Perhaps his most notable feature (or features) were his eyes. They were a deep, sparkling, chocolate brown and framed by long, dark, luxuriant lashes as well as dark framed glasses that gave him a false air of scholarly responsibility. But he was a total playboy and more than one girl had cried at no longer being able to call his long, muscular body her own. His mischievous smile was something that could create dreams and break hearts.   
"Potter; it's not a joke unless it's funny." Lily's cheeks were flushed a dark red and she barely registered the fact that the door to the compartment was sliding open once more as Eryn Collins, Lily's best friend, entered. She glanced from where Sirius was lying unconscious on the floor to where Remus was standing with his arms crossed. Then, she gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth in shock when she saw the red handprint coloring James's cheek. She grabbed the back of Lily's white fleece coat and dragged her back to their own compartment.   
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
I know this isn't a great start but it gets better! I promise! I'll try to have a chapter out by every Saturday! And if you really love me and want me to write more, please review! I live for reviews! (Good and bad!) But please remember that if you're gonna critisize, make it constructive.   



	2. Of Grudges and Gumballs

  
  
Disclaimer: Everything in here you recognize, I don't own. Everything else is probably mine. One of these days, I'll make a list.   
I know this part is mostly filler but it explains somethings and sets the stage for the year ahead.  
  
Lilies Don't Bloom in Winter   
Chapter 2- Of Grudges and Gum Balls  
  
"Lily Evans! How could you?" Demanded Eryn, glaring at where her best friend sat, brooding by the window and staring out as the countryside whipped past.   
"What do you mean 'how could I', Eryn?" Lily demanded, gritting her teeth. "He said something about my mother!!! I HATE James Potter!"  
Eryn stared at her. "James?" She gave a short laugh. "I KNOW you hate him my Lily-glow. I don't even want to know what happened this time to make you slap him!" She sighed. "I was talking about Sirius…"  
The redhead shrugged. "Sirius likes pain. He messed with my hair."  
"Oh really? I didn't notice." Eryn responded. She flicked a strand of her friend's electric green hair in much the manner James had. "It really doesn't suit you my Lillian darling!" The blonde girl murmured, withdrawing her wand from the pocket of her robes.   
"My name is not Lillian." She grumbled, but she submitted to the ministrations of her best friend. Before she knew it, her hair had resumed its shiny red color and her face was once again white, colored only by her artful make-up. Pale brown, shimmering eye shadow was swept over her eye lids and accented by a darker brown over it. Her cheeks were a very pale shade of pink and her lips were only glossed. Her long eye lashes were magicked to stay black through tears and rain. It was simple but very natural on her.  
In comparison, Eryn was a supermodel. Her dark blue eyes were set off by her shoulder length golden-blonde hair. Though very few knew it; that hair which was now in tight ringlets was usually very straight. Her own eye shadow was a sparkly, icy blue that fanned out dramatically and incorporated with her dark blue eyeliner. Her own long lashes, naturally blonde, now matched her eyeliner and the blue color seemed to glow. Her lips were a dark crimson and shone with a goldish tinge. Her cheeks shimmered with a silver powder but underneath was a natural pink shade. Despite the fact that it took her more than an hour to do this kind of art on herself, Eryn was perhaps the only person who could pull this kind of 'glamour girl' look off.   
To an outsider, it might seem that these two girls would clash terribly personality-wise. On one hand, you had Lily, a fiery, indominatable, emotional, mouthy bitch with a lust for violence. On the other hand, you had Eryn, a vivacious, cool-headed, dramatic, loud beauty with a natural leadership drive. But they never once fought in public. They always were backing one another up and getting each other out of hot water as well as defending each other's reputations against the malicious minds of the jealous-ridden. Usually, it was Lily defending Eryn's reputation and Eryn getting Lily out of trouble for the fights she got into WHILE defending her. By their second year, they had become so close that they could finish one another's sentences. Maybe it was because of this that Eryn had gone to look for her redheaded friend.   
Eryn sighed and slumped down in her own seat, staring in defeat at the painting above Lily's head of some old wizard in bright green quidditch robes. The name plate read "Verdi Vaudviel". She sighed again as the rythmic clanking of the wheels soon began to pound into her brain.   
It was going to be a very long year.  
  
"James… you might want to do something about that slap mark." Remus commented, dropping Sirius onto the ground in their compartment. The other boy's head made a loud 'thud' but Remus just stepped over him, unconcerned. "If you walk into school with that thing across your face, Vivica is gonna ask questions. And then, you will have to explain to your more than slightly bitchy and totally possessive girlfriend, why you were talking to another girl; especially Lily Evans."  
James glared at Remus but sighed, knowing he was right. Taking out his wand, he whispered a charm under his breath and the red mark slowly faded away. "You know, Reemy, if it weren't for you and Peter, I don't think I would have survived this long in a relationship with that bitch."  
"You say she's a bitch so often, Jamie… but if you really think that, why do you still go out with her?" Remus looked confused. James gave him a slow smile and then a wink.  
"You think I go out with her for her personality?" His smile grew bigger. "There are much better things to go out with a girl for… three much better things…." Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Why did I even ask?"   
"Why did you even ask what?" Came a female voice. Remus jerked in surprise but James only smiled.   
"Ah! Vivica! Just the beautiful, sexy witch we were discussing!" James grinned at her and batted his long lashes behind his glasses. The brunette before him giggled and jumped at him, landing with a knee on either side of his thighs and her hands pushing him back into the seat. He reached up and twined his hand in her hair then pulled her to him. As their lips met, Remus turned to the two other girls who had entered with her.   
"Jeremy! Kerril! How have you been over break?"   
The two girls were exact opposites. Jeremy was a tall, pale, thin girl with a long, waterfall of silky, straight hair and fluffy bangs. Her almond shaped eyes were black as well and set in a face that with high cheek bones and a pouty mouth. Kerril had very short blonde hair that was as fake as her 3 inch nails. It was currently up in a ponytail and the longer part was one giant curl. Her eyes were so blue as to almost be white and her skin was a deep bronze. Unlike Jeremy, Kerril had a very voluptuous figure and was only 5'2. Also, Jeremy was a Ravenclaw and Kerril a Hufflepuff. But both were united under the banner that was the sassy bitch, Vivica Inez.   
Looking over from where he was studying the two girls, Remus noted that James and his 'magically delicious' girlfriend were still noisily and enthusiastically snogging. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sirius begin to move. He groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes sleepily.   
"Sirius?" Inquired Remus.  
"I don't wanna go to school with the Muggles mummy! I told you! The girls don't taste as good!" He mumbled, sitting up slowly.  
Jeremy and Kerril looked at him in shock. A snort came from where James and Vivica were playing tongue hockey.   
"Excuse me?" Remus looked scandalized.   
"You are soooo cute Remy-o." Kerril giggled, plopping down next to him. Jeremy, however, walked over to the barely conscious Sirius and prodded him with the toe of her boot.   
"What was that Si?" She asked, lifting one delicate eyebrow.   
"I said you're my goddess, Jeremy!" He nodded emphatically, jumping to his feet and pulling her close to him. "I swear! I'll worship you forever. All it takes it three little words."   
"What?" Jeremy stared at him for a moment. Then, she stated dryly. "Don't suck these."  
Sirius blink at her for a moment. "Can I bite them then?"   
SLAP!  
He shook his head. "And that was nice. But three OTHER words…"  
"Not. A. Chance."  
  
"I HATE James Potter! Got it, Eryn? Hate!" Lily was storming around their small compartment, furiously blowing on her bubble gum. It was continuously snapping, after all, it was Frizzy Wizard's Ever Snapping Bubble Gum. "I just wish… well… I just wish…"  
"Is this all about him pushing you in the lake our first year?" Eryn asked slowly, not looking up from where she was redoing her nails in ice blue.   
"AND about turning my teeth red and putting a live frog in my soup and turning my robes electric pink and making my underwear glowing the dark and setting my hair on fire and making my potions blow up and-"  
"OK! I'm sorry I asked!" Eryn yelled. They stared at each other for a moment and Lily suddenly narrowed her eyes.   
"You like Sirius, don't you?"   
"What?" Eryn looked at her shocked. "How did you… what makes you think…. when did you… why do you….?" She suddenly sighed resignedly. "How did you know?"   
"I'm your best friend… remember?" Lily sighed and slumped down into the chair next to her blonde friend. "Don't waste your time with him Eryn. The headmaster won't be afraid of Voldemort before that ignorant prig notices you."  
"Don't be bitter, Lily-glow."   
"I'm not bitter… I'm just… resentful!" She snapped, her gum snapping at the same time. It popped the roof of her mouth and she winced, her eyes watering. "And it's not the same thing!"  
"Of course not Lily darling." Eryn agreed, throwing her arms around her best friend's shoulders and hugging them tightly. "With you 6 of one never IS half dozen of the other."  
Lily glanced at her suspiciously at the edge of her vision." But aren't they the same thing?"   
At just that moment, James decided to make his presence known and their compartment door banged open. "Ah! The Lord of Quidditch himself!" Lily muttered under her breath. Eryn elbowed her and smiled at Sirius as he strolled by behind James, arm in arm with Jeremy Doyle, the Ravenclaw seeker. "Fraternizing with the enemy Sirius?" Lily asked with a disdainful sneer.   
"Always better than you, Lily my flower." He called back airily.   
"OH! Evans…" James had suddenly stopped. On his other side came an indignant sigh. "You wouldn't have happened to see Peter around…. would you?"   
"No James. I have not seen Peter." Lily said firmly. The young man looked at her in surprise. "You know, you're actually quite cute when you're being civil…. Oww!"   
"Hello Vivica!" Lily called merrily, her eyes twinkling at a glaring James. His feisty brunette girlfriend had stepped on his foot with the heel of her stiletto. "How was your summer?"  
"Lily…. It was well, thank you." And with that, she marched James out of the room. But just before they had completely exited the compartment, Lily grinned evilly at Eryn and shot her gum across the room and into the back of James Potter's head. It hit with such a BANG! that both the girls jumped and Remus leapt in front of his current crush, the lovely Kerril Sanders.   
The two offenders watched with openmouthed awe as the hair on the head of their house's star Quidditch player caught fire and then began to throw off sparks like a firecracker. With a screech, Vivica began swinging at her boyfriend's head, as if trying to knock it off. Sirius watched with glee and shouted instructions on how to run around and make the flames bigger. Jeremy stared in shock at her own, psychotic boyfriend as he jumped up and down, spun around and laughed insanely with glee.(You see, Sirius was a bit of pyro...) Kerril, at the sight of the fire, had begun screaming something about dying wearing her mother's underwear while Remus had calmly reached into his robes, withdrew his wand and doused the flames with a water charm.   
Emerald eyes were suddenly staring into dark brown velvety ones as James whirled on Lily. In a tone so cold that it made winter seem warm, he spoke three words to the smirking redhead that filled Eryn with dread and Sirius with maniacal delight. "This. Is. War."  
  
  
I hope you liked it my dear readers. As always, please review this. I wrote it for you and I want to know if I did any good. Remember: Chickens are cool. 


	3. Food! Glorious Food!

  
Ok! I'm sorry this took so long! I was bogged down writing my new story, "Before You". Look for it soon! This is a nice and long chapter with a wonderful quantity of food, rhyming and total and complete craziness!   
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is owned by someone that is not me. Everything you don't recognize probably belongs to me. If you wanna borrow it, just e-mail me and ask me or leave your request in a signed review!  
  
  
Lilies Don't Bloom in Winter  
Chapter 3- Food, Glorious Food!  
  
  
"Why does it always rain when we get here?" Lily inquired, stepping off the lavender train and staring up at the cloudy sky. The precipitation cascaded in sheets around the two girls, soaking through their robes quickly. Eryn had magicked her own robe to be temporarily dark blue. However, the spell was melting and turning her yellow shoes a very interesting shade of what Lily confirmed was 'puke green'.   
"I think it's so that we actually LIKE going into the school…" Answered Eryn. She was descended from a VERY long line of wizards and attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wasn't something she was overly excited about. Lily, on the other hand, loved the shimmering castle. However, she hated the rain. And even more than that; she hated thunderstorms. They were right up there with lettuce and James Potter.   
They two girls scrambled into a carriage and were quickly joined by two other Gryffindor girls, Maraghia Hollis and Felicia Constable. The two were best friends and the four girls had been very close since their first year. With a jerk, the carriages started towards the school, the sound of the rain and the rumbling of the wheels ALMOST drowning out a song with very dirty lyrics being sung by four young men. It was drifting, despite the storm, from the carriage behind them. Mara and Felicia burst into fits of giggles but Lily's face was like a blank stone. A small smile graced Eryn's face for a moment but then, with one look at Lily's expression of non-amusement, it faded and she sighed.   
  
  
As they entered the front hall, the four girls cautiously moved around the perimeter of the room, looking at the ceiling. The Hogwarts poltergeist, Peeves, had promised them a nasty surprise when they arrived. It was his attempt at revenge for them getting him in trouble with the Slytherin's ghost, the Bloody Baron. As it was, they were thoroughly squished against the wall when Sirius and James came charging in, shaking water over everyone within splashing distance. Remus and the now located Peter Pettigrew entered behind them more demurely but not without their share of attention. Well… Remus got attention. He was of medium height and build with soft, dreamy hazel eyes and very striking features. Peter, who was James's opposite, was short and a bit on the tubby side with small, watery blue eyes and a pointed nose. While he WAS one of the Marauders, most girls could not understand why. Sirius, with his shoulder length black hair and large, sparkling black eyes, was considered the cutest guy in the school along with Remus and surpassed only by James. He tried to attribute it to his charm and debonair. Jeremy flatly told him that it was because he had a baby face.   
"Well, well…. if it isn't James Potter." A slender boy broadcasted from across the hall. He tossed his head, making his blonde-white hair glitter. His pointed face may have been handsome if it weren't twisted into an ugly sneer and his light blue-green eyes hadn't been so cold.   
As it was, James glanced over at him and smiled in a condescendingly cheery-type way. "Well, hullo Malfoy! I didn't expect to see you after that collision you had with those flying dungbombs. Did it hurt very bad when they hit? I just can't believe someone would be so careless as to leave those floating around…"   
The Hufflepuffs tried desperately to muffle their giggles but the Gryffindors laughed outright and Malfoy stalked into the Great Hall, his cronies following at his heels. As they passed the four Gryffindor girls, one of the Slytherins broke off from the group. If not for his long hooked nose, pallid coloring, gauntness, greasy hair, and the coldness in his glittering eyes, this boy and Sirius could have been brothers. In other words, they looked nothing alike.   
"Severus…" Lily muttered under her breath, trying to edge behind Eryn. This did not quite work as Eryn was a full three inches shorter than she was and her fiery red hair did not even begin to match her best friend's golden locks.   
"Lily? How have you been?" He asked, ignoring the fact that Eryn was standing right in front of him. "You didn't owl me over the summer…"  
"I'm sorry. My mum was in the hospital…"   
"Don't lie Lils!" Eryn snapped, stepping on Sirius's toe. "Maybe she didn't owl you because she didn't want to!" It was almost like a toddler addressing her father. Severus Snape stood almost a foot taller than the blonde. "And don't pretend you can't see me 'cuz even YOUR nose ain't THAT big."   
Lily shook her head, eyes sad. It was almost a shame at how American her best friend was. Her parents had relocated to England after an assassination attempt on her father, who was an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. But with the way things were going with the Slytherins, Lily was sure that there would be another attack on a Collins. But this one would probably involve dungbombs and fillabusters fireworks. And, it was this fear that made Lily grab her friend by the arm and drag her into the dining hall.  
"I can't believe he actually asked you out, Lily-glow! IMAGINE! HIM! A greasy, oil, shifty, mean… jerk!" She stomped her foot for emphasis and then yanked her chair out savagely and slammed herself down into it.   
"Eryn, he was just acting on his true feelings…" The redhead began, delicately seating herself in the chair at the far end of the table. "But still…" She shuddered. "Why did he have to ask ME? And in front of the Marauders, no less!"   
At just that moment, there was a loud shuffling of many little feet as a long line of first years trudged in, soaking wet and looking very disoriented. The imperious Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonnall, came sweeping in behind them, her hair in a loose bun on top of her head. She had been a Hogwarts teacher for thirty two years and the head of Gryffindor for 12. Under her arm, the woman carried a three legged stool and an old, battered wizard's had with a large rip in the side. The hall was dead silent as she placed the cap on the stool and then walk to the main table to retrieve her scroll of names.   
Just then, the rip in the hat opened like a mouth and the old thing of magic began its traditional 'story' of who it was and why it was there.   
  
"Many, many years ago,  
Those who gave this school a start  
Did create a special hat,  
To see deep into your heart.   
I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Cap,  
I tell you what I know.  
I've been waiting all year long,  
To tell you where you go.  
You make not like the way I look   
But listen to what you're told.   
This is where you'll best succeed;  
You'll thank me when you're old.  
You could fit in with Gryffindors,   
Who are naturally brave and bold.  
Their courtly kindness and chivalry  
Make them like knights of olde.  
Or perhaps in slippery Slytherin,   
You'll truly be at home.  
With the ambitious and the cunning,   
Like the Emperors of Rome.  
But those who enjoy working hard,  
Fit into patient Hufflepuff,  
These sweet Crusaders of toil and tears,  
Never seem to get enough.   
And then, there's clever Ravenclaw,  
Where dwell the jagged of wit.   
If you laugh at a mystery,  
In this thinking house you'll fit.  
And now's the time to put me on  
And find out where to go.  
Hurry now, so you can eat  
And we can end this show."  
  
  
The hall erupted into thunderous applause and Mrs. McGonnall unrolled her list and began reading off names. Lily cheered loudly when the first student, "Adams, Abigail!" Became a Gryffindor. She was barely paying attention when the second up, "Allen, Schafer!" Became a Ravenclaw. By the third name, she was thoroughly engrossed in her own thoughts and only clapped half-heartedly.   
Inside her head, her thoughts were returning to her own first year and the horrible memory of her first words spoken to James Potter. She remember that day so perfectly…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hi, my name is Eryn Gillian Collins." The young blonde girl sat down on the rock beside the girl the Slytherin boy had called 'mudblood'. "What's yours?"  
"You're not from England, are you?" Was the curt response.   
"No. I lived in America until two months ago."  
"Why did you move?" The redhead still stared out at the lake.  
Eryn regarded her suspiciously for a moment then, she frowned as she replied. "My father is… was an Auror for the American Ministry of Magic. Now, he works at the one here…" She nudged the other girl with her shoulder. "And why don't you tell me your name? We'll be sleeping together for the next seven years so we might as well be best friends. I don't know anyone else here, you know." Her blue eyes sparkled as the other girl slowly met her gaze.  
"I'm…" At just that moment, the girl gave a shriek and plunged into the lake. Unfortunately, the spot they were sitting on was directly over a rather deep section. She disappeared beneath the icy water with only a small ripple to mark her passage.   
Eryn whirled to see four boys standing on the bank behind her. The leader seemed to be the second to shortest boy and he wore a rather confident smirk. Within a second, she had taken in the knobby knees, messy black hair and mischievous brown eyes. Then, she rose, glaring at them. "POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" She turned back to the water as she heard the redhead break surface, gasping. "Oh god!" She made a leap at the water to try and grab the girl's hand but she slipped back beneath the surface. "DAMN!" She whirled again. "How can you just stand there?" She screamed, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks. She ran at the water, preparing to jump in but a set of male arms wrapped around her shoulders. She never even noticed the huge crowd in her frantic fight to reach the water.   
Suddenly, there was a flash of skin against the green grass as one of the two taller boys removed his robes and dove into the lake. Still screaming and crying, she clawed desperately to get free and reach the water. It seemed like forever before the boy broke surface, pulling the girl up with him. She was thrashing around desperately, pummeling the boy with her fists and biting at any part of his body she could reach. (A/N: Oh yes, THERE'S gratitude for you!) One of the professors immediately realized what happened and removed the violently struggling girl from the boy's arms, allowing him to pull himself onto the shore. However, as soon as the girl's feet touched the ground, she picked up a rock, and, by seemingly sheer willpower alone, struggled over to where the boy was shaking out his long, dark hair. Without any warning, she dropped the rock on the boy's head. It being a very heavy rock, he fell to the ground, unconscious. The redheaded girl soon followed in sinking to the earth, though she landed much more softly.   
With a strangled cry, Eryn broke out of the strong boy's grasp and ran to where the girl was lying. She grabbed her white hand in her own two and squeezed it. "Are you ok?" Her voice trembled slightly.  
The other girl's eye lids fluttered open wearily and a tiny smile crossed her features. "I heard you trying to get to me. Thank you." Then, she blinked slowly. "And my name is Lily Evans…" With that done, she sank into a blissful sleep.   
According to the school nurse, Madam Siffles, attributed her condition to lack of oxygen. Needless to say, Lily spent several days in the infirmary, recovering from her ordeal and generally feeling sorry for herself. It was only after she learned that it had been James Potter who pushed her in and Sirius Black who had pulled her out, did she feel the slightest bit of remorse. Her excuse for hating him from that day on was the fact that he was in cahoots with the offender.  
But from that day on, Eryn Gillian Collins and Lily Phaye Evans were best friends for the rest of their lives.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Lily was jerked back into reality as she felt someone kick her. It was a young strawberry blonde woman who the redhead immediately recognized and flashed a smile to. "Molly. How have you been?"   
"Good!" The curly haired girl smiled back. "But I can't wait for Professor Dippet to be DONE! I'm SOOO hungry!"   
Lily laughed and then motioned to the head table as the ancient headmaster rose, his legs a little wobbly.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, my young ones and remember in your quest through these halls the coming years, these three words." He smiled down at all the expectant faces. "I. Am. Retiring!" He shrieked joyously, jumping up and down.   
Every student and teacher present applauded, laughed, or did both. Then, they turned to the tables that were now heaped high with all kinds of delicious foods.   
They had just gotten into dessert when Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and turned in her seat. She saw James Potter smiling at her so she turned back around, a scowl marring her lovely face.   
"What do YOU want, Potter?" She demanded, reaching out to pull a banana cream pie towards her.   
"Jeeze Evans. I just wanted to see if you guys are going to eat that pudding?" His eyes twinkled and, for the first time, she noticed a tray in his arms piled with tons of desserts.   
"I'd think that you'd have enough even for you four, James." She snapped. "But go ahead and take it. WE certainly don't want the weight."   
"Great thanks!" He grabbed the bowl it was on and stacked it on what now resembled a rather precarious and ridiculous wedding cake.   
Things might have just gone on normally and the future might have been changed if Frank Longbottom hadn't chosen that moment to push his chair out. But, in more than one way, thank God he did.   
James, who was in the process of turning away, when a chair leg came flying out of nowhere and tripped him. He did a rather magnificent turn, trying in vain to keep the concoctions from falling. However, the pudding he had just retrieved from Lily seemed to have some type of attraction to her.   
It fell on her head.   
"Oh! Gee, Lily! I'm sorry!" James couldn't help grinning. "But, you know that really isn't your color."  
"James?" Lily's voice was too sweet.  
"Yes, Lily darling?" Suddenly, his face was being smeared with a huge handful of banana cream pie.   
"Go suck a banana."   
There was a sudden silence over the entire Great Hall.   
Lily Evans, the ultimate teacher's pet, had just clobbered James Potter, the ultimate Hogwarts hero, in pie and whipped cream.  
Then, there was flying food between the two of them; anything they could get their hands on. A warm pie flew past James and hit a Hufflepuff in the back of the head. After this, it was an all out war.   
Somewhere in the din, Lily faintly recognized a battle cry as being Sirius's but she was so intensely concentration on hitting her opponent with everything that came into her hands that she narrowed her focus down to him.   
All at once, everything stopped. Just stopped. The flying food froze in place in the air, sneering at every law of gravity established. Lily suddenly realized that she was going to be in A LOT of trouble. She abruptly realized that there was someone on top of her. Subsequently, she realized she was lying on the ground. She looked up into the face of her "attacker".  
"James. Get off of me."   
"In a moment my little confectionary delight." He laughed. Then, he leaned down and proceeded to lick a glob of whip cream off the tip of her nose. She promptly threw him off. As they stood, James eyed her.  
"You know, you really do look good in whip cream James!" came Sirius's yell. He was floating in midair, obviously trying to leap in the way of the heavy bowl flying from the Ravenclaw table.   
"I think LILY looks good in whip cream." He replied, smiling suggestively at her.   
"That will be QUITE enough Mr. Potter!" Lily and James both winced. That voice belonged to a very angry Professor McGonnall.   
They glanced toward the head table simultaneously. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Dippet had their wands out. They the ones responsible for the frozen food. (a/n: you know what I mean!) McGonnall was bearing down on them with death in her eyes.   
When the pair emerged from Professor Dippet's office 4 hours later, they both wore somber expressions with just a touch of bitterness. They entered through the portrait hole only to be mobbed by their respective best friends. Sirius and Remus pulled James toward the fire to where Peter waited with an expectant look while Lily was dragged upstairs by Eryn and their two roommates, Fallien West and Chrysalis Mackenzie.   
Even though they were in different rooms, they both proclaimed their punishment at the same time:  
"Detention every night for 3 months," There were gasps of horror from their audiences. Then, the kicker. Lily's miserable, "With James!" and his own muttered, "With Lily!"  
Sirius grinned and rubbed his hands together. There was nothing like food to start out a year of mischief and mayhem. But even his conniving mind could not imagine the results of this incident. All he could do was plot like a madman and wander around singing "Food! Glorious food!"  
And glorious it was!  
  
  
A/N: Ok, so that was the end of this chapter. I PROMISE that the next one will have more romance and an interesting twist in James's perception of our favorite redhead. (*sticks her tounge out at all those who don't think Lily is the greatest*) And don't forget to review responsibly! I will read all flames and then feed them to my pet dragon.   
Notes to my darling reviewers:  
  
Crystalline Temptress: Thanks! And don't worry; the perversion is coming up!  
'Flora': 1) I can't control the format that it goes up in otherwise, I would be more than happy to oblige and 2) I'm a girl and I know make-up. I was just in the mood to describe it and it helps set the contrast between her and Eryn.   
The_Blue_Pen_Fairy: LoL. Cliffhanger? And yey! I'm glad you like it (even if it IS a L/J fic!)  
StarChildHlermione86: *bows* Thank you, thank you. *blushes* I'm on your favorites list? I'm really flattered! And here's the next part.  
Peaches-chan: LoL! Don't worry, this is only the beginning! This only covers this year but it's the first in a series that covers the rest of their careers at Hogwarts.  
Volcan of Dragonfire: Ummm... thank you... I think....   
Firenze: *grins* I'll have another funny quote at the end of the next chapter. And I'm glad you liked it.  
Trista_Setsuna: You're so cute! And I LOVE the Prank Bet! But you need to write more babe!   
  
  
  



	4. Of Detention and Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that other people own. I just own my ideas and my plot... and most of my words although I guess I should also give the Voices some of the credit too.   
  
A/N: I know this is actually pretty short and filled with several holes but the chapters to come will explain more. And I think I'm changing this to just one long story that's going to cover the remainder of their time in Hogwarts. So anyway, I'm also working on one or two other stories (both originals and much better as they are not bounded). Oh, sorry, the romance isn't until the next chapter! But this IS interesting! As always, be responsible; Read and Review!   
  
  
Chapter 4- Of Detention and Deception   
  
  
Lily looked at her watch again, praying that time had somehow stopped. She glared at the timepiece's mockery of her wishes and audibly commanded it to freeze as she walked up to the last set of steps.   
"Please… just stop once?" A male voice drifted in her direction from behind her. The red-head turned in a whirl of shimmering hair, her lovely eyes widening. James Potter was standing at the opposite end of the hall, talking to his own wrist watch. He sighed with gusto and proceeded towards, her, looking up at the ceiling with interest. The redhead smiled slightly and cleared her throat, her smile turning into a scowl when she realized that her heart was doing summersaults.   
"Not MY fault!" James insisted, coming up in front of her. He was close enough for her to smell his cologne. She stopped herself from inhaling it again, vowing that she would NOT go all swoony over James Potter.   
"Yes, your fault!" She snapped back, her hands balling into fists in an attempt to keep from slapping him. He sighed and motioned for her to ascend the steps before him. She tossed her hair as she turned and stormed up the steps and into the small classroom they had been assigned to have detention in. She muttered an illumination spell under her breath and made an exasperated noise.   
"What's the big idea?!" She growled under her breath as the lights illuminated an empty classroom. James entered more slowly and grunted after a moment.   
"You missed this…" Lily turned and suddenly noticed a bright green square of paper that must have been taped to the door. "J & L, Your detention is learning. James, help Lily with her transfiguration. Lily, James is hopeless in Charms. - MacGonagall." James snorted. "Hopeless in charm indeed!"   
The door slammed shut behind him as he crossed the threshold. They both stared in horror at the sound of the lock falling into place. Lily let out a low moan and slammed her head against the wall as James's posture visible slumped. They remainded like that for several moments. Then, Lily, having a headache, turned to James with a terrifying scowl on her face.   
"Well? Let's get to work. We have three hours and I'm not going to just sit here when I have the chance to make you look like an idiot…"   
"One more comment like that and I'll duct tape your mouth shut." The young man commented irritably.   
"Riiight…" Lily taunted. But she stopped anyway and motioned for the dark haired young man to join her in the center of the room. "Now what is it about Charms that gives you such trouble?"   
James studied the girl for a moment, liking what he saw. In the soft light from the candles she had lit when she walked in, her skin took on a flickering, peach color and her eyes turned a very strange deep green that held a glitter of something else in their depths. Her lips, normally twisted into an angry scowl when she was looking at him, were slightly curved in the smallest of smiles and her hair was turned into a beautiful, glimmering ruby color. He nodded slightly then met her eyes, noting the dry humor coloring them with slight embarrassment. But to let her know would NOT be wise. "Ummm… I don't know… I think I just don't understand WHY this stuff should work…"   
"Ah." Lily nodded without even understanding. Then, she seemed to consider her choices. "Well… can you make this pencil hover?" She pulled the pencil holding the top layer of her hair up on the teacher's desk and nodded toward it. James had to tear himself away from watching the wave of silky tresses she had released and concentrated on lifting the pencil. Lily shrieked as the desk suddenly took off as if shot from a cannon. It hit the ceiling and then crashed back down to the floor. The girl squeaked and covered her head as mortar rained down on her.   
"Gee Evans…" James began. She coughed and dusted herself off as she shot him a look that said it would be better for him to keep his mouth shut. After several more tries with much the same results, Lily gave up.   
"You're working against me Potter… I can't help you if you refuse to narrow your concentration!" She sighed and fell backwards onto the desk, spreading her arms out above her head and arching her back off the hard surface in a very-catish stretch.   
"Mmmmm… now THIS I could take advantage of…" James murmured, leaning over her from the other side of the desk.   
"Don't even think about it, Potter…" The redhead informed him, slithering off the table. "We've got an hour left… why don't you start helping me?"   
With a cackle, James did just that…   
  
******(The Next Morning)******   
  
"Good morning my dearest Lilian!" Eryn sang as the ruddy haired girl dragged herself into the Great Hall and sleepily munched on the piece of toast her friend placed on her plate. The blonde eyed the girl suspiciously. "Not even enough energy to argue with me, eh? What DID you and Mr. Quidditch do last night?"   
"Nothing." Mumbled the incoherent Lily, picking up a second piece of toast and nibbling on it. "But he IS a hopeless Charmer." Eryn's mouth fell open and her eyes grew to the size of small saucers. Lily just ignored it, turning her attention instead to the warmth at her back. Glancing up, she saw the other reason for her best friend's awe. "And what do YOU want, Potter?"   
A slow smile eased over James's face and he crouched down beside her. "Good morning to you too, Sunshine." He greeted her. Then, his face turned serious. "Remember how the desk kept slamming last night? Well, I think if we worked with a cushion tonight, it might be a little less violent and a lot safer…" He glanced over at Erin who had made a slight squeaking sound and lifted an eyebrow. "What's her problem?" He inquired of his detention partner.   
"No clue…" Replied Lily, ignoring the obvious. "However, I think you're right. And if things get as rough as they were last night, I would appreciate something soft."   
"Agreed then. I'll grab one from the common room. Those are always the best to fall asleep on…" and with that, he rose and returned to Vivica and his cronies. Lily glanced up through her lashes and saw that Eryn looked as if she had been hit by a stupefy curse.   
"Lily-glow…" The blonde squeaked. "WHAT was that about?"   
The scarlet-maned witch smiled at her friend and rose from the table. "Let's just say that when James gets going, he doesn't like stopping and he makes you pay in a most exhausting way if you decide to challenge him…"   
She could feel Eryn's eyes following her as she sauntered out of the hall, intent on missing the first class of the day and getting an extra hour of sleep.   
What she didn't know was that the chocolate eyes of James Potter also followed her out… he knew only one thing; detention would never again be boring. And that night, he had a plan to spice things up… 


End file.
